<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moaning Sweet and Low by papergal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520010">Moaning Sweet and Low</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/papergal/pseuds/papergal'>papergal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, First Time, Kissing, Oral Sex, Smut, Trans Adora (She-Ra), Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/papergal/pseuds/papergal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Catra and Adora haven't even had the chance to explore each other. Finally, they can start.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora &amp; Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moaning Sweet and Low</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>"When you talk to me, when you're moaning sweet and low<br/>When you're touching me and my feelings start to show"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why is peace so much <em>work</em>?” Catra says as her and Adora climb into bed. “I just want one day that we can just lay in bed and do absolutely nothing.”</p><p>“Oh shit” Adora says, getting back out of bed. “I um—forgot something in Glimmer’s room?”</p><p>“Adora can’t you just—“ the door shuts. “Why do I even bother, I swear.” After a couple minutes, Catra watches as Adora comes back into the room, empty-handed. “So…how was Glimmer?”</p><p>“Um, <em>obviously</em> inconvenienced by my being there. But the good news is that I got us the day off tomorrow!”</p><p>“Was she naked?” Catra asks. Adora blushes.</p><p>“Definitely.”</p><p>“Did you sneak a peek?”</p><p>“Catra!”</p><p>“What? Listen I—“</p><p>“You tell your partner a secret about how you had a little crush <em>one</em> time and—“</p><p>“Oh like you don’t still think she’s cute.”</p><p>“You’re one to speak.”</p><p>“Excuse me, I do not—“</p><p>“Sometimes I have to resist the urge to tell you two to get a room.”</p><p>“Okay okay, we get it. Glimmer is cute!” Catra feels a little exposed, but then looks over at Adora, who is laughing with her eyes shut. As her laugh dissipates, she opens her eyes to meet Catra’s.</p><p>“Catra?” Adora says, softly with a gentle and radiant smile.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You are so pretty.”</p><p>“Stop it,” Catra says, smiling and rolling her eyes. Adora grabs Catra’s waist and pulls her in closer. </p><p>“So what you’re saying is you don’t want me to say that you’re funny, and strong, and smart, and cute, and brave, and sexy and…”</p><p>“Sexy?”</p><p>“That’s a joke, right? <em>Yes</em> Catra. You are very sexy.”</p><p>“Do you…” Catra looks away. “Could we…I mean…could you prove that?”</p><p>“How would I…” Adora realizes what Catra’s asking. “Do you…want to?”</p><p>“I mean, yeah, do you?”</p><p>“No, yeah, I do, I just didn’t know if you’d be into that.” There’s a silence. “But like wow yeah I’ve…yeah.”</p><p>“You’ve what?” Catra says with a mischievous grin.</p><p>“Y’know, thought about it.”</p><p>“Thought about what?” Catra says. Adora blushes. Catra's grin gets wider and her tail begins to sway less gently.</p><p>“Y’know, kissing you…” Adora’s blushing just keeps getting worse. “not just on your face.”</p><p>“Well that’s good because I’ve also thought about kissing you…” Catra lightly drags a nail down Adora’s neck and towards her chest. In one fell swoop Catra is straddling Adora. Adora gasps. Catra grins. “…not just on your face. Come here, let me taste that neck of yours.” Catra tilts Adora’s head gently away as Catra presses her warm lips under Adora’s jaw. Adora lets out a little moan. Catra smiles and moves a little further down, this time gently rubbing her tongue in figure eights. Adora puts her arms around Catra’s body and Catra knows she must be doing something right. So she keeps adding more kisses to Adora’s neck, each with a little more tongue, and a few with a little bite. Adora lets out bigger moans on feeling Catra’s teeth. Catra reaches Adora’s collarbone and traces its line with her tongue. She faces a little further down.</p><p>“Can I take this off?” Catra says, holding Adora’s waist and burning to remove Adora’s tank top.</p><p>“Sure.” Adora says, sheepishly, her eyes turning away.</p><p>“What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Okay, well it’s obviously not <em>nothing</em> because we’re talking about it.” There’s a silence. “Listen, we don’t need to do anything. We can just go to sleep or hold each other…or whatever. You don’t need to be ready. Or want to do—”</p><p>“No I want to it’s just…” Adora looks concerned. “What if you don’t like what you see?”</p><p>“Adora, I’m not going to like what I see, I’m going to <em>love</em> what I see. Because I love you…aaaaand also because you’re the most beautiful woman in the universe, but that’s neither here nor there.”</p><p>“Okay fine,” Adora says sarcastically, “I <em>guess</em> now that you’ve called me the most beautiful woman in the universe you can take my top off…” Catra smiles. “Wow, that felt weird to say.”</p><p>Catra grabs the bottom of Adora’s tank top and freezes.</p><p>“Wait,” Adora says. “Are <em>you</em> okay?”</p><p>“Oh.” Catra scratches the back of her neck with embarrassment. “Yeah, I think I just got so excited that I forgot to actually take your top off.” The two giggle. “Okay, here goes.” Catra slowly pulls Adora’s tank top off. Adora’s body is shockingly soft and sweet. Adora’s chest is bigger than Catra had anticipated, and where she imagined a rock hard abdomen, was a taut but relatively undefined stomach. Catra’s eyes grow wide and hungry.</p><p>“Can I kiss?”</p><p>Adora nods with a smile.</p><p>Catra leans down, and resumes where she left off, leaving little kisses on Adora’s collarbone, and moving down towards Adora’s pink nipples. Catra smiles, and reaches her tongue to gently flick Adora’s left nipple back and forth. Adora lets out a little giggle. Catra takes this incentive and put the rest of her mouth around the nipple.</p><p>“Ohhhhhhhh…” Adora says with smile.</p><p>“Oh you like that?”</p><p>“Mmmmhmmmm.”</p><p>“What’s that? I didn’t hear you?” Catra says, bringing her right hand to Adora’s other hard nipple, and rubbing it between her fingers.</p><p>“Ye-ss-sss-ss…..”</p><p>“Good girl.” Catra switches side to Adora’s other nipple. This time sucking and pulling the nipple further into her mouth. As Adora moans, giggles, and gasps, Catra feels herself getting very wet. She could turn into an ocean for all she cares, she’s kissing Adora’s bare chest. How can it get better than this? Surely it can’t.</p><p>But eventually Catra’s curiosity grows, and she kisses her way down to Adora’s bellybutton. Catra rests her chin on Adora’s stomach.</p><p>“So…How are we feeling?”</p><p>“So good. Where did you learn to do that?”</p><p>“I just figured you would want that.”</p><p>“Well, it’s amazing.”</p><p>“Do we…want to go further south or…”</p><p>“You don’t have to.”</p><p>“That’s not what I asked.”</p><p>“I…“ Adora blushes.</p><p>“Adora it’s okay to want things.”</p><p>“Yeah but I don’t even know what I want.”</p><p>“Then we’ll find out.” Adora seems comforted. “Can I take them off?”</p><p>Adora inhales and exhales. “Yes. You may.” Adora looks away, Catra lifts Adora’s legs and pulls the briefs off. She tosses them to the side of the bed and spreads Adora’s legs. In between them is a soft fleshy appendage sleeved in skin. She leans down and props her head up on her elbow.</p><p>“Well hello,” Catra says, smiling, addressing the appendage. “Who is <em>this</em> pretty lady?” She looks up at Adora, who looks worried. “She’s very very pretty…which makes sense, she’s attached to the most beautiful woman in the universe.” Adora gives Catra a smile. “May I?”</p><p>“Um. Sure?”</p><p>Catra grabs it with two fingers and shakes it gently up and down. “Pleasure to meet you, your highness. What’s your name?” After a silence Catra looks up at an embarrassed Adora. “She’s a little shy. Do you know her name?”</p><p>“She’s…my clit.”</p><p>“Thanks.” Catra faces Adora’s clit. “What do I need to know about this bombshell?”</p><p>“She…when she gets really excited some white stuff comes out of her.”</p><p>“Like liquid?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Okay, okay…How does it taste?”</p><p>“Catra!”</p><p>“Fine! I’ll find out for myself.” Catra smiles. “What else?”</p><p>“Um, sometimes she gets hard?”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah. But it’s a crapshoot, so I wouldn’t count on it.”</p><p>“Gotcha. Anything else?”</p><p>“Not that I know of.”</p><p>“She must be bored of always wearing that coat…” Catra says, gesturing at the sleeve of skin around the head of Adora’s clit. “Does she want to try another one on?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” Adora says.</p><p>“Can we find out?”</p><p>“Sure!”</p><p>Catra pulls the skin back and brings Adora’s whole soft clit into her mouth.</p><p>“Ah.” Adora says, pained. Catra immediately removes the clit from her mouth.</p><p>“What?” Catra says with some panic. “Does she need to keep her coat on?” Adora nods. "That’s okay. Does she want to try on a winter coat on top of the one she’s already got on?” Adora nods excitedly.</p><p>Catra licks her lips and puts Adora’s clit back in her mouth. It tastes like Adora. Catra, feeling the gentleness of it all softly glides her tongue around the surface and sucks gently. And with Adora in her mouth, she thinks about how surreal it is. Her being here, in bed with Adora, with Adora inside her mouth.</p><p>“Catra…”</p><p>Catra starts to pull off of Adora’s clit, and Catra quickly feels Adora’s hand keep Catra’s head in place. Adora panics and removes her hand for fear she’s pushed Catra to do something she didn’t want. Catra, clit still in mouth, takes Adora’s hand and puts it on the back of her head. Adora runs her hand through the hair on Catra’s head and starts pushing Catra’s face into her crotch. Adora begins gently grinding. Quickly the grinding becomes less gentle, and Catra moans.</p><p>“Oh. Oh. OH. It’s happening, I’m gonna…” Adora’s body begins to shake. “FUCK!” Catra feels Adora’s liquid in her mouth, and holds herself still as she waits for it all to come out.</p><p>Adora looks down at Catra, and pulls Catra’s face off her clit.</p><p>“Catra that was…I’m…I love you so much.” Catra smiles with her mouth full. “Oh no, you still have it in your mouth don’t you…” Catra swallows.</p><p>“Not anymore” Catra says, smiling and wiping a dribble from her lips with the back of her hand.</p><p>“Catra!” Adora shouts, giggling.</p><p>“I regret nothing.”</p><p>“Typical.” Catra climbs back alongside Adora, spooning her. What a night. What a beautiful night. </p><p>“I love you, Adora.”</p><p>“I love you too, Catra.”</p><p>“Thanks for…thanks for not laughing at me.”</p><p>“You’re never going to understand how gorgeous you are, are you?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First time I've ever written smut! Good times were had writing this.</p><p>Song in the title is by Roberta Flack, though the D'Angelo version is also an absolute treat.</p><p>If you, too, are interested in having sex with trans women (or writing characters who have sex with trans women) might I recommend Mira Bellwether's classic "Fucking Trans Women"? It's ten bucks, but worth much more than that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>